


A Silent Cry

by autummnmc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Setting, Broken Families, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Hange Zoë, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autummnmc/pseuds/autummnmc
Summary: Bella Aubert, an orphan deaf girl with undeniably extraordinary skills; joined the Survey Corps. What could go wrong during an expediton? Will this include meeting her parents again? And Hange Zoë, the Section Commander, and Levi Ackerman, the Humanity's Strongest Soldier; once in a relationship? Well that's new.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Silent Cry

**Author's Note:**

> basically a drabble.
> 
> Wherein Bella is an OC that was thrown into an orphanage when she was months old and later was fostered by the Auberts. Joining the Survey Corps, she found herself getting saved by the popular scouts of all time.

“Oi, did you hear? Apparently a deaf person joined 105th Training Corps.” a guy, in what seems like in his 15s, stated, sitting in the corner with a bunch of his other friends.

It was the first day of training, first breakfast with strangers who longs to be soldiers someday— that is, if they ever survive. First problem as well.

Bella sat down farthest from people, away from everyone who seemed to beam their interest in her. Some even looked at her warily, hesitating no negotiate a conversation but had let their hesitation take over them. Good. Bella thought as she brought a bread to her mouth.

Looking up, she stared at the same guy who had mouthed those words awhile ago, now staring at her uncannily. Had he found out? If so, then good for him, it isn't his problem of her being deaf anyway.

Bella Aubert. 14 years old. She lived in Trost District, half of her life was spent in an orphanage until kind Auberts fostered her. Bella was deaf, but she's experienced enough that she mastered to read people's lips. Reason of joining the Training Corps? She can't take the Aubert's kindness they've shown to her, and so, she wanted to live for herself. Do something to survive herself. And soldiers were far privileged than anyone, it was her best choice. So here she is now.

The guy who had been staring smirked, leaned over to whisper to his friends, “How much you wanna bet she's the first to get eaten?”

The deaf rolled her eyes at the sentence. She knew her skills, and she was far from excellent, if anything she was the best to ever exist in this crowd; she believes. The orphanage taught her so much— but so did the bloodline she had.

She didn't know though, of who she truly belonged, of what bloodline she carried, but she knew well enough that it was the same bloodline whom helped her survive orphanage's hell throughout the years. Bella finished her breakfast and went to the barracks, changing her uniform. There had been a few girls changing as well, the other guys she assumed, was in another room to prevent things. 

Strapping the belts, Bella wiped the dusts on her jacket and wiped her boots with a handkerchief, satisfied when it shone. She slightly yelped as a tap on her shoulder caught her off guard.

“Hey! I'm Nicole. I'm sorry I surprised you, were you the deaf girl they're talking about?” a redhead girl asked, not bothering the comment from a friend of hers that says, “Are you stupid? She's deaf, says enough that she can't talk with you.” 

Bella glanced at Nicole's friend's direction , shrugging her shoulders. “I'm deaf, not mute, did you even go to school?” She asks rather harshly, her eyes boring into the green eyes of hers. Did she mean to upset her? Totally. What kind of idiot wouldn't know the difference between a mute and a deaf?

“Erghh, I'm sorry for Gianna, she went through alot. Anyways, how did you know what she was saying? You're not the deaf girl?” Nicole interrupted just as Gianna, her friend, was about to burst an offending comment.

“I am. But I can read your lips.”

The redhead lets out an 'ohh', muttering her goodbye when she was pulled by her stupid friend and dragged outside. Bella lets out a huff, somewhat relief that she isn't in company anymore. Not that she hates them, but people were annoying for her. What do they do instead of eating, talking and sleeping? A titan food, I guess? But they're nothing more than that, some may claim that they are but they just end up being such. So was Bella, she isn't gonna deny that. Humans were useless as heck, only the privileged and the riches could only ever survive to this cruel, horrid world they live in. 

— — —

“You! What's your name?!” 

The commandmant was the same as ever, annoying, irritating, and shouting as if his life depends on it. Bella couldn't say how much she's thankful she couldn't hear him, judging by the reactions he's gotten from the others, it was no question that he's a loud creep. 

The commandant passed by others, Bella included; grateful that she wasn't only going to be yelled at, but also not being able to smell that stinky breath of his that was expectant because of his cranky face. The day passed by surprisingly fast. Someone who saluted wrong was set off to ran around the training grounds for 3 hours. 

Bella thought it was rather heartless, for a little mistake as that, he should be punished less merciless. Now she hates the commandmant more than she ever could, he was a fat-ass, stinky, sadistic, and ugly, like the people on orphanages. Bella shut her eyes at the thought of the pigs she had to deal with back then.

It was over, wasn't it? The days of hell she overcame, it wasn't going to come back, right? The deaf comforted herself silently, sighing as the waves of memories crashed through her mind. Indeed, those days were done. Those pigs were away from her reach now. It was all done.

She finished her dinner and went straight to bed, not bothering to entertain herself with the commotion the others had created. Apparently, from what she had read by the gossips, two guys had fought in the dining hall and one of them earned a broken finger. And to even think the guy in the breakfast then had the audacity to say she was going to get eaten first. Well suck her socks, becuse there were people far worst than deafs.

Bella didn't sleep for the next few hours, though the lights were gone and the girls were already snoring; Bella accepted the moon's company. She could see it on the window from where she was laying down. It beamed beautifully and had given light to the dark training ground infront of the barracks.

Suddenly, a thought of her real parents crossed her mind. She knew nothing about them, the orphanage didn't give her details of who they were and what they are, didn't even give her the reason why she was dropped there. All she knew was that they didn't loved her, for who would love a child and hand her over to a hellish orphanage where devils exist? _No one._

Bella convinced herself of that fact. But was it wrong to still hope it wasn't? That they actually cared for her, but had to do it for the sake of something? Tch. This is funny, she's just lying to herself now, hanging unto false hopes. If her parents were alive, having a good damn time, she will never forgive them, per se, they sent a freaking child to hell. As reasonable as their excuses may be, that won't change the fact that they led a child to suffer alone.

She sighed and rolled unto the side, sighing. She should sleep now, it won't be too long until they'll have to wake up. A little bit of rest shouldn't hurt, that is, if a nightmare won't come up.

— — —

“Wow, Erwin, we actually got a lot of recruits joining the Survey Corps.” Hange commented as she sat on the chair, glancing over to the paperworks he divided amongst leaders. 

They had 68 soldiers from 105th Training Corps. The highest recruits they ever got for some time. Since the 67th expedition succeeded, that must've caused alot to change their minds about this suicidal branch.

Erwin hummed satisfyingly, but that changed quickly when his eyes landed on someone's file, his eyebrows furrowing at the sentence: “deaf, but can easily read people's lips. 1st in combat skills, poor in teamwork but has quick wits and has the most amazing skill in the 105th.”

“Bella Aubert”, Erwin read, his frown deepening. “How can a disabled person have the highest ranking in combats and battlefield skills?”

The question was for himself, but Hange had snatched the file to read it herself as well. “Beats me, but she's just deaf Erwin, not lacking body parts like you.” She mused and pointed at his missing right arm.

Erwin shrugged his shoulders, gave Hange her orders and dismissed her immediately. 

He lingered for a few minutes in his office, carefully assigning the new recruits according to their stats but left the other top 9 unassigned. Erwin knew Levi likes to pick soldiers himself, which goes the same way for Miche.

Papers in his hands, Erwin stood up and made his way to Levi's, knocking on his door to alert him before he pushed it open.

The grump was reading a book on his bed, umbothered by the Commander's presence in his room, “What do you need?”, Levi asks.

Erwin dropped the stacks of paper on his bed, caughting Levi's attention from the book he's still holding. “See for yourself, I thought you might want to pick some for your own.”

The Commander's eyes shifted to one of the file— Bella Aubert. The deaf girl with amusing skills. Not that Erwin was underestimating her, but he wanted to see her in action himself. Hearing wasn't that much of a contribution when fighting titans, true, but it did have some benefits. How would one be able to hear orders afar? How would one be alert? The unanswered question wouldn't have to linger for so long, Erwin thought. The 68th expedition was 2 months away.

Levi silently went through the papers, the book now on the nightstand, examining one by one there carefully picked 3 from the 6, looking up at Erwin. 

“It's not final, I'm not gonna decide until the upcoming expedition.”

“You didn't pick the skilled one?”

Erwin showed the paper where Bella Aubert was mentioned, motioning for the Captain to read it again. Ridiculously, Levi lets out a snort. 

“A deaf,” he started, “I'm not dealing with a deaf soldier, Erwin. I've got many things to deal with already. But if you want me to consider it, we'll see after the expedition”

Erwin only nodded and left Levi's room, pacing to Miche's. After he'd pick, the 3 soldiers left would be assigned in Hange's Squad, seeing as to the Section Commander never was picky like these other leaders.

Fortunately though, Bella Aubert was picked and was officially assigned in Miche Squad, claiming he didn't mind that he had a deaf in his squad— as long as her skills are excellent.

Erwin went back crashing in his room, hand massaging his forehead to sooth the headache he had. This was going to be a long night.

— — —

The recruits were ready, or so Erwin thought. It's been 2 months of planning on how to execute their expedition outside the walls. Sadly though, during those days, Erwin has never seen the face nor the skill of Bella Aubert. Miche claimed she was good just like the others, but Erwin knew he was underestimating it. 

Now was the time though, Miche's squad was in the upper left wing alongside with Nanaba's, Hange and Levi's squad on the right wing. The other squads were behind Erwin, where Eren is protected. The left and right wings were ordered to keep titans out of the way, hence why the skilled veterans were placed with the newly recruits and the less skilled squads.

Erwin fired a green signal, then shouted, “This marks the 68th expediton outside wall Maria! Soldiers! FORWARD!”

There had been titans the instant they, the supporting team ended some but couldn't fight the few who were too away from the walls afterwards, leaving the right wing to deal with it. 

Mere seconds after, a green smoke was fired, and the positions changed. Erwin's got a feeling this was going to go well, he could only hope he was right.

He wanted to meet Bella Aubert. Deaf. Skilled. But also someone he for sure, knows.

Trapped. Surprised. Overwhelmed. Both of the shifters hadn't expected for the scouts to come— they did see the smokes, but how was it that they knew their hiding place? They should've known. Bertholdt lets out a small groan, in pain for the severe limbs Levi had chopped off of him. He wasn't going to heal, nor would Reiner, for atleast a couple of hours. But they know, both does, that the Survey Corps move fast enough not to reach that couple of hours.

Erwin marched close to the two, nodding at Levi to leave the three of them alone. The Captain flew back to his squad, in position for whatever wrong would happen. Only, Hange's expression had been bugging him. What was it, that had her speechless for hours? The damned widened eyes and agaped mouth wouldn't leave his mind— something had happened. Something... he knows could be about him.

That sounds wrong. They've ended their relationship years, years ago, they were just teenagers back then, both wrong about love. Damn, it had been more than decade, even. So why does and should it feel like it's somehow connected to him that had gotten Hange to react like this? Not to mention the sideway glances and unthoughtful stares she's been giving at him.

Levi silently groaned. 

_He needs to focus._

“Reiner Braun, member of 104th Training Corps. What are you intentions?” Erwin drew his sword, the tip pointed at his neck; ready to decapitate him. “Surely there's more than wanting for humanity to be extinct.”

The traitor didn't answer, instead asked, “How'd you know we were here?”

Erwin stopped for a second to think, questioning himself whether to answer honestly or not. Glancing at Levi on one of the tree branches in the forest, a sigh went out of his mouth.

“We created an ally.”

“Annie? I knew it. She had been off from the start.”

“She simply had a change of mind. A different perspective from yours.”

Reiner hummed in response, not bothering to answer the previous question from Erwins. Unfortunately though, the Commander started cutting a small, thin, yet deep line on his neck— a gasp could be heard from numerous scouts surrounding.

Erwin halted the assault, “You mentioned she had been off from the start. What is the start?” he asks sternly, his voice firmer now.

The shifter had upset him, hadn't he? 

“Marleyans”, Bertholdt, the Colossal Titan answered for him a few feet away from the two. 

Reiner groaned, “Bertholdt! Why are you saying that?!” he exclaimed, almost pushing himself to his partner. Luckily for Bertholdt, he lost all the strength to.

Still, what the heck is going on in Bertholdt's head? Why is he confessing about Marleyans? If anything, why is he even talking? They've made a deal long ago that Reiner would do all the talking, keeping Bertholdt away from harm.

Why isn't he going along with the plan?

“Reiner, aren't you tired from the way they treat us Eldians? Aren't you tired from trying to prove yourself unworthy of the title 'devils'?! See these people, Reiner! We know them! And they're all far from what they claim, they aren't devils!”

“Our ancestors were!”

“Let them pay the price! We don't have anything to do with what happened centuries ago!”

— — —

“COMMANDER! THERE'S A 17M ABNORMAL TITAN APPROACHING! IT SLAUGHTERED HALF OF OUR HORSES!” 

All the heads snapped towards the messenger's direction, expressions terrified as they took a quick glance at the said abnormal monster.

Reiner's eyes widened. He knew him. The Titan isn't abnormal, it's Zeke. Their fellow warriors back in Marleys. Shit, shit. Had they been gone too long? But where's Pieck?

He shook the thoughts off his head, sighing as he does. He made the decision, and he wasn't going to regret that. Plus, Reiner agrees with Bertholdt. They've suffered enough abuse in Marleys. It's time to let them know they aren't devils, never were.

“Miche's squad and Nanaba will handle him—”

“No!” Reiner cutts off Erwin's commands, fully knowing Zeke's abilities. “Send all squads, only 2 wouldn't be able to handle him. He's a warrior, we know him. It's also possible he's with someone that'll eventually come get us. Spare an elite squad to hide us too.”

Erwin stared at him momentarily. He was stating the truth. Plus this 'abnormal' doesn't even seem like a person, it's like an animal. He's monkey looking titan, but very, very tall. And he went for the horses as well, which just proves Reiner's statement that he indeed was, a shifter like them.

The Commander nodded his head at Levi's, “All troops, except for Levi's squad, commence attack! Protect the rest of the horses! Get the person out of the neck and cut off it's arms and legs! But if he tries to do anything that'll put every soldiers' lives at risk, kill him immediately.”

“Yes sir!”

The squads flew one by one. Levi was on his way to Erwin's when a scout, flew pass him. He stared at her back, on her way for the titan. 

Who... was that? She looked familiar. He catched a glimpse of her hair color and it looks similar to Hange's, but impossible, Hange's squad is assigned to evacuate the horses. The girl had also been with Miche. Who was she? Why the heck does she look— feel, familiar?

_Ugh. Focus, Levi. Focus!_

He snapped out of his curiosity and approached Erwin with the rest of his squad, ordering them to hide the two shifters that are now an ally of theirs. Levi stayed behind with Erwin for a little while, staring knowhere.

The Commander cleared his throat, “I see you've seen her.” 

Levi glanced at him, cocking a brow.

“Who are we talking about?”

“Bella. The deaf girl, the one who caught your attention not so long ago.” Ahh, so he's been paying attention at Levi. 

The Captain shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to engage with the conversation, then preparing his blades, he motioned to join the others to attack— but Erwin momentarily stopped him.

The Commander had his eyes on his, the expression displayed was... sorrow. Sorrow? But why? Was it for Levi? Or was it for the fact that he's about to lose many scouts today now that there's another shifter that's probably really strong?

“You know her, Levi” Erwin stated profoundly.

Levi didn't answer, instead, threw him a confused look.

“She's always been familiar to me, her name. Hange once told me you wanted to name your child Isabela in memoriam of your mother—”

“—shut the hell up Erwin.”

“Levi, you know what I'm talking about, right?”

Levi harshly slapped Erwin's hand on his shoulder, furious by the mentioned of his mother's name. Of Hange's. Of the past. Of the fact that maybe. Just maybe...

He shook his head, “No. You're not fucking telling me that my daughter joined the Survey Corps.” 

“It's her. And it explains everything. Her skills. Her combat skills. The dark brown hair. Her grey eyes. Her name; Bella. Levi, it's yours and Hange's.”

“No. Fuck off.” The furious Captain immediately left the ground, flying to the battle.

If what Erwin said was true. If his child did join the Survey Corps. If she is actually engaging with the fight. Then she's deep in danger now. What was the purpose of leaving her in an orphanage when she was gonna join the scouts anyways? Fuck. He can't believe this shit.

But right now, all he can do is trust Erwin. He's always right. 

Probably why Hange acted like that awhile ago too, she must've noticed. She must've been taken aback. Of course. Stupid him. She's surprised of how suddenly, she's in the same place as her daughter she had longed to protect from the real world. 

Hange flew past him in a swift motion, her gas wasted each second. 

Levi frowned, “Oi shitty glasses! Calm the fuck down! You're wasting your gas.” He exclaimed, but only earned a glare. 

“Don't let your emotions take over you, Hange.”

“Levi, Bella—”

“— i know. But you'd be useless with your gas gone. Control yourself. This is not the time to panic. I'll come get her, you focus on the titan.”

Hange squirmed, uncertain. She wanted to see her, wanted to see her daughter safe this very instant. She wanted assurance that she's not gone— that she's alive, and she's uninjured. Damnit, she wanted to be with her girl right now.

Levi noticed her uncertainty, and so with a soft, calming voice, he said, “Trust me, four-eyes. I'll keep her safe.”

Her eyes widened at the sentence, the barricades of hatred in her heart melting as she stared at Levi. Indeed, she's gonna trust him, he's skilled, he knows what to do and he's always in control. 

With a nod, Levi flew past her, his eyes searching for the young, brunette. Whispering to himself, “You have to safe, Bella. Please be safe.”

As ordered, Hange focused herself on taking the titan down. Approaching the other squad, she stopped beside Nanaba to ask for the current situation.

“He's slow, but he's got a hoard of titans with him. I don't think he intends to let them eat his titan like how Annie did” Nanaba said, looking over at the monkey looking titan a few meters away from them. “He's got a hand on his nape, we plan to severe his wrists and take him out of there.”

Hange only nodded her head, then together they went to the fight; most of the squads were battling with the titans, but Nanaba's and Levi's squad that just arrived were focused on getting the shifter out of its nape. Nanaba quite had the good soldiers— Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie and Jean; survivors from 104th Training Corps. Levi, who personally picked his own squad, also had skillful soldiers— Oluo, Petra, Eld, Gunther and Eren with some of the new recruits.

It'll be no surprise when they succeed the mission. Hange joined to attack, her own squad away from the fight to protect the horses. At first, the titan tried to swing with his unused arm on the approaching soldiers, but missed as they all jumped on it and swiftly approached the back of his nape.

Petra and Oluo launched mere seconds after and sliced the wrist of the titan; immediately dragging themselves far from him to avoid the counterattack.

Hange and the others took care of his legs, cutting the feet and its legs to prevent him from running away; then went with Petra and Oluo.

“Section Commander! We'll have to attack his wrists again, his skin is quite thick, we were unable to cut it off!” Petra announced.

Hange nodded her head, “Alright! Petra and Oluo will attack once again, Nanaba's squad will stand back and prepare for any attacks. The rest of Levi squad will go for the nape once it's opened. I'll be somewhere off!” she stated before making her way to the other squads, not bothering to listen on Nanaba's concerned questions.

They can handle it all just fine. But she's gonna need to see her child now or else she's going to burst. 

She catched a glimpse of Levi killing a titan, then went on to rest on a tree branch. Hange approached him, earning a sigh from the Captain.

“I told you to keep watch on the titan.” He firmly said, his eyes fixated on his squad fighting the shifter— no, chopping the limbs of the shifter. 

“It's been done.”

“What if the other showed up like what Reiner had warned us?”

Hange glanced at him, meeting his stare that had gotten her fall head over heels back then. Gosh, it had been a decade, yet the effect is still there despite the hatred she felt towards him.

She cleared her throat, “I examined the area, there's no hiding place here, the shifter hasn't motioned to call for help awhile ago either.”

Levi opened his mouth to protest, but a soldier caught his attention afar— a bloodied soldier currently making her way near a tree, dragging someone injured, no, _dead_. Shit! She has no gas left! And a titan's—

**“BELLA!”** Hange exclaimed and with one swift motion, flew to save her daughter. Levi followed shortly, heart beating rapidly at the sight of the titan approaching her— fuck, Bella had no blades left too!

_Faster. Fuck_. He needs to be faster!

The titan kept approaching, Bella seemed alert but she's busy trying to replace her gas with the dead comrade of hers. She's fast, and she knows that. This will take a few— 

**“Umf!”**

Hange's heart stopped beating for a second— her daughter. Her daughter... she's... 

Bella's eyes widened as it met with the titan's face. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She lost track of time. She—she couldn't feel the titan's footsteps getting near a second ago, so why... why is she getting held by one now? She was supposed to have more time! She was supposed to—

The titan gripped her shoulders tightly, Bella could hear it break. She whimpered in pain. Was this the end? Will this be her final moment? But... she hasn't met her parents yet, she doesn't even know them yet. She needs to. She has to! She swears she won't get mad at them now. She swear she'll understand them now. Just please... don't let this be her final moment.

Her eyes shut close as the titan opened his mouth, ready to eat her. And for once, a flash of someone's laugh crossed her mind; was it her mom? The laugh sounds nice. Comforting. Alas, she remembered a brief memory. A memory of her mom's laughter. It felt... good to know.

The grip loosened, and before she could open her eyes, she was thrown to a tree branch from someone that had her arms around neck and waist.

Who—

Her eyes snapped opened, only to be met by a scout hugging her warmly, the other on his knees, breathless and terrified.

_Wait_.

Captain Levi and Section Commander Hange?! But what... why? What's happening? What are they doing?

A tear fell down from Hange's face as she tightly, yet carefully embraced the girl, desperate to feel the warmth. It's been so long. It's been too long. Her daughter was... so old now. She had last seen her as a month old baby, now she's... she grew up.

“You're okay. Oh my gosh. You're alright. You're okay.” The Section Commander muttered to herself, but Bella doesn't know what it was, her eyes stuck to the Captain infront of her.

“Bella... Are you hurt?” He spoke.

Bella nodded her head honestly, she had her bone broken from the titan's grip. Yet right now, the pain doesn't matter. She's too confused by the whole situation. Why were they here with her?

Hange finally pulled away, then facing her, she ran her hand up to Bella's cheek, gently stroking it. “You've grown up.”

“I... I don't know... Section Commander— why are you here? Sh-shouldn't you be with your squad?” She asks, furrowing her eyebrows. “I'm clueless.”

Hange's hand traveled down to Bella's hand, holding it firmly, “I'm so sorry. I thought it was better to keep you away from all this. Baby, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I'm-I'm so sorry for—”

“You're my parents.” Bella blurted out, her grey eyes widening in shock and realization. Before she knows it, tears started flowing down from her cheeks. Was it from happiness or sadness? She doesn't know, it doesn't matter.

This... all this is what matters. The fact that her parents are standing before her now, that her parents are here and alive, that her parents did love her— that's all that matters.

“Bella? Your head's bleeding!”

The instant Hange said that, Bella collapsed on her mother's arms, the world turning black as she was knocked out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wrong grammars and errros! english is not my first language. thanks for reading 💕


End file.
